Hot shower
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: What was to be just a peek, became an inferno. Prowl x Sari fanfic! OOC, AU , sex ,hoform mech \girl , nudity and much love !


Title: Hot Shower

Universe: TFA

Par: Sari \ Prowl

Warnings: relation girl r mech holoform, sex, nudity, AU, OOC

Summary: What was to be just a peek became a scorching bath.

Rated: M

Prowl P.O.V.

"It's nine o'clock. I'm at the base. Things are quiet around here. Ratchet is on the med-bay, Bee playing video games, Bulk is painting, Optimus came out on patrol and Sari ... Well, I think she should be in your room. I'll see there.

I'm walking slowly, on tiptoe. I'm in my holoform to make less noise. I checked the door of the Sari. It is locked and I get. It's dark and the bathroom door is ajar. I hear the sound of water and the voice of Sari singing some sexy songs. Oh, Primus! What a sexy voice, my spark will fire. I'm in dangerous territory. I must be careful. I think I'll lock the door, just to make sure that nobody will find us out. I smell something really good soap. I'm starting to get crazy. My spark says I should watch. On tiptoe, stand near the door in place that Sari can not see me. Glad it's dark and my holoform's clothes are black .

I decide to watch. What I see is Sari soapy, naked. My Primus! That red hair, those curves, that voice singing pevert things . Woe, woe, woe. If I were human, would be bleeding from the nose. Will roll something? Woe, woe, woe! "

Sari P.O.V.

"Bathing is a delight. Too bad I'm alone. It would be nice to have someone here to have fun. Other day I read in a magazine that exciting to imagine that someone is watching you while bathing. Therefore, it is good to perfect the movements sexy, singing pevert songs . I hope the autobots do not find what I'm reading this kind of thing. Optimus and Ratchet would kill me, Bee would fuck with me until the end of the spark, Bulk would be ashamed to look at me and Prowl ... Well, I do not know what his reaction would be. In fact, I never know how this ninja bot will respond. He is so unpredictable and yet so sexy. This is where I think when I shower. He dominates my pevert fantasies. In addition to a beautiful picture, he has a beautiful holoform . Japanese, dark, with that big hair long and drained, those piercing blue eyes, slim body. Woe , woe ! Imagine me in bed with him. I think my nose will bleed . Then I start to say aloud: "Oh, Prowl, my love, come to me! Makes my dirty desires for at least one night! My kitten, come, come!

Behold, the door opens. There he is. My neko Japanese. Oh, sweet Primus! Thank you!

"You called me, here I am! Sorry if I'm here. I went to your search. I saw that the door was open. I went in and realized that you were taking a bath. Not resist and decided to spy on him. But before I locked the door. Finally, alone. Me and you. "he said in that voice highly sexy.

"You are naughty, even. Well, you search and now will have. Take off your clothes. Do not worry about me getting pregnant, I use the diaphragm. Let's have a night like that." I said.

Prowl P.O.V.

"Well, now, I have no remedy if you undress. I do it very slowly to bring the redhead. Once I'm naked, I picked up on his lap and lay in bed. It's dark and we're both naked. We kiss , suck and lick. She almost cries when I do oral sex on her. She is passing his tongue so that humans call balls. Oh, Primus! This is very good. I put two fingers in the groove. She moans . I feel that I penetrate there. Are tight. Is she still a virgin. A little secret, I am too. Sari is whimpering in pain. I calm down by saying it will pass, which is only the first time. I try again, only more slowly. She still groans. After a few strokes, she feels more comfortable. We changed our position. She kisses me, hold me, touch me.

I do not know how many hours we made love, I just know I woke up beside her. We got up and went to take a bath together. She lathers and I do the same with her. We take a shower and time consuming, showered kisses and hickeys to (hopefully her clothes to hide it).

We wiped up, got dressed and went to breakfast with one certainty: we are tied to each other for the rest of our lives. And I just did not want to compromise, I ended up tying. I only hope that Professor Sumdac accepted our relationship. And the other autobots too! "

Note: I love this couple. It's so hot!


End file.
